1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of shipment packaging, and in particular to unitized loads. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a precision corner post cutting tool for efficiently, safely, and uniformly cutting corner posts that are used to secure and protect packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large and heavy products, such as computer servers, are typically shipped to a customer on a pallet. These products are usually stacked on the pallet to form a single palletized load that is one unit. Corner posts are typically used to stabilize the products, such as by aligning the products with the pallet so that the packages will not shift during movement of the palletized unit.
A corner post is a rigid paper product which provides unitization of loads, edge protection, and can provide several benefits when properly installed. For example, corner posts prevent costly damage to the edges of the products. Corner posts add stiffness and support to pallet loads. Corner posts provide containment and load stabilization for products that are not rigid or do not nest efficiently when placed on a pallet.
Once the products are placed on the pallet, a corner post is cut so that it is the vertical height of the entire palletized load. The length of the corner post depends on the height of the palletized unit. A corner post is then used on each vertical edge of the palletized load to stabilize the unit.
A corner post may also be used on the horizontal edges of the palletized load. In this case, the corner post is cut so that it is the length of each horizontal side of the palletized load.
Standard length corner posts are available. Rarely, however, is a palletized load the same vertical height of one of the standard length corner posts. Thus, the corner post should be cut to the proper length for optimal performance. Known methods in the prior art for cutting corner posts to the proper length include manual methods requiring an operator to use a device, such as a handheld or table saw, to cut the corner post to the proper length. Because a manual method is used to cut corner posts, the lengths of the corner posts that are used for the palletized unit may be inconsistent. Because the method is manual, the edges may be rough and/or jagged.
FIG. 1 depicts products that are packaged together to form a single palletized load 100 where the products are secured together using corner posts in accordance with the prior art. Individual products 102 are stacked on a pallet 104. The individual products 102 are secured and stabilized using corner posts 106.
After products 102 are placed on pallet 104, a corner post must be cut that is the vertical length 108 of palletized load 100. As described above, once the proper length of the corner post is determined, a manual method is used to cut the four corner posts for palletized load 100.